The First Time
by Random Dice
Summary: Regina was on her stomach, arms crossed under her arms to support her head. Emma took in the light pink scratches on the other woman's back with a blush, knowing she was the one who did it. Love bites were on Regina's neck that Emma could see.


**Title:** The First Time  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Once Upon a Time  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Swan Queen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> No.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Regina was on her stomach, arms crossed under her arms to support her head. Emma took in the light pink scratches on the other woman's back with a blush, knowing she was the one who did it. Love bites were on Regina's neck that Emma could see.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A prompt from Tumblr: _Emma remembering their first time-swan Queen_.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing, but goddamn I want to.

/

She rolled over with a groan, shoving her head under one of the many pillows on the bed. Her head was pounding, her heart thudding in her ears like a jackhammer on a city street. Emma groaned again and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _What did I do last night?_ She asked herself. Her body ached, not necessarily in a bad way, but in placed she didn't know it possible to ache.

She could feel that the bed she was in wasn't hers. It was softer than the one Mary Margaret had offered her. Not that she noticed until now. The pillow top mattress hugged her curves in a way that Emma was thinking of stealing the bed before she left.

Feeling brave enough to finally peek her head up from under the pillow, Emma stared in horror to who lay next to her. The Mayor of Storybrooke. The I'm-going-to-destroy-you-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do woman who ran the small town and commanded fear and begrudging respect from its people. Startled, the blonde shot into a sitting position, jostling the bed. Emma held her breath as she watched Regina Mills shift, stretch, and turn her head towards the Sheriff before drifting off again.

Both women were obviously naked under the thick white comforter that only covered Regina up to her waist. Emma studied the woman next to her, trying to remember how they came to this.

Regina was on her stomach, arms crossed under her arms to support her head. Emma took in the light pink scratches on the other woman's back with a blush, knowing she was the one who did it. Love bites were on Regina's neck that Emma could see. She was sure there were more under the sex hair that gently curled under the Mayor's chin.

Emma cautiously reached over, brushing locks on dark brown hair from the woman's face to see her features. The Sheriff was surprised to see a content look resting on the Regina's face, but there it was, plus a small smile that quirked the corner of her mouth.

_Emma stood behind Regina, arms wrapped around the older woman with hands cupped full breasts. Standing in the middle of the Mayor's master bedroom, the blonde Sheriff heard a breathy moan float into the air from the dark haired woman's throat. Emma began to kiss the side of her neck while simultaneously unbuttoning the blouse the Mayor wore that day._

_The shirt split as the buttons fell out of their loops. Emma ran her hands up Regina's shockingly tight abs. Her fingers brushed dark purple lace covered mounds. Suddenly the blonde was pressed into a wall with Regina pressing against her. Soft hands groped firm breasts through a thin white tank top while a strong body caressed hers. _

Emma ripped her hand away from Regina. Her breathing was labored at the memory that smashed into her skull. It was hot and, _fuck_, she could feel a throb move down to her core. She closed her eyes to repress her arousal.

_She darted her tongue out, licking Regina's upper lip teasingly while Regina sucked her lower lip into her mouth, nibbling lightly. She pushed Regina upright, trying to unclasp the lace bra with Regina rubbing her thumbs over already bare nipples. After a few failed attempts, Regina released her chest and undid her own bra, throwing it off the bed where they lay._

_She pushed Emma down and settled between the blonde's legs. Regina rocked her pelvis against Emma's, her palms making trails from the blonde's knees to her hips. Emma released an embarrassingly loud moan and reattached her lips to the woman's who was above her._

_The deep kiss was interrupted at Emma's gasp at Regina's fingers entering her._

It didn't work. Her heart was beating fast and the hangover disappeared from her thoughts at the feel, the _memory_, of her late night rendezvous with the adopted Mother of her child. No, Emma shook her head to rid her of the thoughts, but it was there.

Regina Mills wasn't just a Mother, wasn't just a Mayor, wasn't just (probably) the Evil Queen, she was woman with needs and, from what she could remember of last night, feelings that branched her way. The thought that she might like Regina as more than…anything really, wasn't as surprising as she had hoped it would be.

Emma let out a sigh. She couldn't figure out what to do next without Regina and she knew that if she left without waking the slumbering woman that hell would be pleasant compared to her fate. She found herself laying back down, closer to Regina this time and falling into a snooze while waiting for her to wake up.

She vaguely registered Regina sliding closer to her before sleep took her.

_The End_


End file.
